Just Hate Me
by Aiko-Chan SoT
Summary: COMPLETED "Just...hate me, Tails..." SonicxTails brotherly Inspired by Hate Me by Blue October
1. Prolouge

_I've been wanting to do this one for awhile...It was originally gonna be a oneshot, but when I got started, I figured it may do better as a chapter fic, but a very short one. _

_This is the prolouge, and its just kinda like a teaser for the rest. It's in italic because its a flashback from Sonic, and what is being said will come clear later. Its not that emotional, but the rest of it will be._

_I'm not proud of it, and I prolly won't be. But this is just to let off some steam from the past weeks events. I may rewrite it if I'm not happy with it._

**Just Hate Me**

**Prolouge**

_Lightning pierced the sky, lighting up the heavy blackness of the night. The rain fell steadily, cold and merciless to anyone that might be out in the storm. Thunder boomed across the ruins, nearly shaking the ground with its viscious roar. The wind was still, and once the boom of the thunder faded, the only noise was that of the rain pitter-pattering against the trees and ground. The Mystic Ruins looked almost dead, like not a person existed there, or throughout the rest of the world._

_But life did exist, even as the storm raged throughout the ruins._

_The lightning spilt the sky again, looking like a vein that belonged to the sky. The lake reflected the bolt of lightning, and the rain left ripples in the water, disturbing the once motionless water. The thunder boomed once more and faded as if it were never there._

_Soft footsteps could be heard from the trees nearby the lake, the footsteps almost silent, making small squishes on the ground from the rain. He walked alone inside the canopy of trees, the rain falling through the leaves and striking the ground around him. His blue fur was soaked, sleeked and sticking close to his skin. And his green eyes looked haunted, lost and depressed. _

_A single drop of rain fell from above and struck him on the shoulder, but if he felt it, he gave no notion. He simply kept walking forward as the lightning pierced above him and the thunder shook the earth around him._

_He broke through the trees, arriving in front of the lake, no longer protected from most of the rain. The cold water struck him mercilessly, soaking into his fur, but still, he seemed not to care. As he neared the lake, he stop, looking down at the water and at his own reflection. The rain broke the image, rippling the water and shattering his reflection. He blinked once, and lifted his head, looking toward the yellow light coming from the cliffside nearest to the ocean. Lightning lit the sky again, and his green eyes watched the small house atop the cliff carefully, and the green irises looked pained, saddened, and he cringed slightly, the thunder echoing around him._

_The blue hedgehog clenched his fists together silently, his vision beginning to blur with tears as he looked up at the lone house. Then after a second longer of simply staring, he looked away and began to walk once more, his green eyes dull and lost once again. He looked back up at the cliff, his eyes staring longingly at the house, and the, suddenly, he bolted forward, running around the lake and up the cliff in a single heartbeat. Now, when he stopped, the house stood in front of him, a single candle in the window illumintating the outside slightly. He stared at the candle, the rain falling down his face, and he blinked the water from his eyes, stepping slowly forward until he was upon the porch, reaching for the door. _

_When he pulled it open, he found himself in a familiar place, the place he had and would always call his one and only home. He stared at the living room stretching in front of him a moment before he stepped inside silently, his soaked fur dripping water on the floor with a quiet drip-drip-drip. The door closed silently behind him, and he stepped into the living room, feeling his heart already growing heavy._

"Sonic! Help me!"

_He stepped toward the wall, eyeing the few photos that lined the wall. They all consisted of himself, a handsome blue hedgehog, green eyes bright, smirking gently at the camera, and the only person he could call his best friend, a young, twin-tailed fox with glowing blue eyes and the widest and carefree smile. Looking at the photographs, the hedgehog smiled silently to himself._

"Sonic! Please!"

_He turned away from the photos, looking toward the opposite hallway, leading into the kitchen. He could see the small stove from where he stood, and the counter that was attached next to it. He stepped closer to the couch, now looking down at his feet as the sadness that clutched at his heart caught his throat in its grasp, forcing him to swallow the lump in his throat before he could breath again._

_It was suddenly that he felt another presence in the room, but before he could react, a soft voice called out to him, and the sadness grabbed once more at his heart, nearly causing him to collasp with guilt._

_"...Sonic?"_

_For a moment, he didn't move, simply continued to stare at his feet. Then, after several seconds of silence, he lifted his head, turning around to face the orange, twin-tailed fox that stood in the close hallway leading into the bedrooms. For several minutes, not a word was spoken, and when Sonic the Hedgehog met the pale blue eyes of Miles 'Tails' Prower, he wished he had never came, had simply stayed in the rain where he belonged._

_Finally, the silence was broken by the small kitsune that stared directly at him intently, confusion fluttering across his face._

_"Where...have you been?" he asked quietly, the only emotion that of concern. Sonic said nothing for a moment, his bloodshot green eyes staring back at his pale blue ones. And he smiled sadly, shaking his head._

_"Not here," he answered, chuckling darkly as if the whole thing were a bad joke, a horrible one, but a joke at that. He looked down at his red sneakers before back up at Tails._

"Sonic! Please! Help me!"

_The kitsunes pale blue eyes narrowed in frustration, his twin tails stiff behind him. "Why not here?" His voice did not match his eyes in any way; the words were almost whimpered, as if fearful. Sonic stared at the two tails sticking behind him, and the one arm that remained hidden in the shadows._

_"Because...you know as well as I do," he replied, his voice cold, scathing, and he shook his head violently, looking away from the kitsune. Tails said nothing, and the room was thrust back into silence, silence that was only broken by the fading echo of thunder._

_"All I am is a threat," the hedgehog spat, closing his eyes. "I'm no help to anyone..."_

_"That's not true, Sonic. You've saved lives. And you've saved my li--"_

_"But I was still too late!" Sonic shouted suddenly, ramming his fist into the wall so quickly and unexpectedly, Tails jumped in surprise. The blue hedgehogs fist broke through the wall, sending pieces of wood falling to the ground. His teeth were gritted and his breaths were coming in short huffs of air, his heart clenching in guilt and gut-wrenching sadness. "I was still too late...Another second...another second and you--"_

_"But you weren't another second late!" Tails shouted back, angry tears beginning to fill his eyes. "You weren't! You were there just in time!"_

_"No, Tails!" Sonic demanded, shaking his head roughly._

"Tails!"

_"I still let you down." His voice was quiet now, and he looked back up at the kitsune with haunted eyes. "He almost killed you. He almost killed you, and...and I can't risk that again, lil bro. I just can't lose you." Right there, Sonic almost lost it, almost broke down finally into a fit of guilt and rage. But he managed to keep himself together, to take a deep breath and close his eyes as tears began to fill his eyes. After several moments, he opened them back up and looked at Tails, the tears falling gently down his cheeks._

_Tails suddenly moved, stepping forth from the shadows. The arm that had been hidden immediately caught the light in the room, sending its reflection off the metal of the robotic piece and up at the ceiling. His stiff metal tails did the same. And when Sonic saw his half-robotized brother, he nearly lost it again, nearly fled out the door in rage._

_"Take care of yourself, Tails. Alright?" Sonic sniffed, looking up at him sadly. Blue eyes met green, and the two exchanged silent words in that single look, a million thoughts and worries exchanged in a single second. _

_And seconds later, Tails stepped up to Sonic, carefully wrapping his arms around his shoulders, embracing him as tears fell from his eyes and landed on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic did nothing for a moment, and then he wrapped his own arms around Tails. And the moment he felt the cold metal of his robotic arm, Sonic finally lost it, but in a totally different way than before._

_There, in his younger brothers arms, Sonic the Hedgehog gritted his teeth as quiet sobs racked his body, and tears poured from his face._

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 1

_Huh so I guess its not all that bad, right? :)_

_Thanks for the reviews guy. I must say I wasn't all that proud of the beginning, and I probably won't be too proud of the rest either. But I'll still finish it. :) I promise!_

_Sorry for the lateness of the chapter. Been busy this summer. Actually had a life. O.o But heres Chapter 1! Hope you enjoy! _

**Just Hate Me**

**Chapter 1**

With a start, Sonic the Hedgehog awoke with beads of sweat rolling down his face. His breaths came in short gasps, his green eyes wide as they stared straight ahead at nothing. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest, feel his blood pressure skyrocketing. He sat there a minute, and they all slowly, slowly settled back to normal.

Sitting in the bed, Sonic dropped his head into his hands, closing his eyes tightly shut and gritting his teeth together hard. His head pounded painfully, causing him to cringe gently with each beat of his heart.

He could still hear it...he could still hear the screams...

Grunting quietly, Sonic tightened his hold on his head, squeezing his eyes closer together. The pain never seemed to go away, and the image was still there every time he closed his eyes. And the screams...the horrible screams...

Sonic lifted his head slowly from his hands, shaking it gently. As his arms fell to rest on his knees, he opened his eyes slowly, staring at his bare feet as he rubbed them against the carpet subconsciously. Instinctively, his eyes traveled to the bed across the room, landing on the limp figure that lie there, his small body rising and falling slowly as he slept. Sonic stared at him a moment, his green eyes haunted and guilty. The figure shifted gently in the bed, and the sunlight that streamed through the windows caught the metal of his arms, reflecting back at the ceiling. Sonic winched, as if the reflecting of the light was a blow to the stomach.

He needed to leave, to get away...to keep the sleeping figure safe.

Sonic stood from the bed, jerking his eyes away from the opposite bed.

He couldn't believe he was still here. After all he had put the poor kitsune through, he needed to leave. Right now, all he cared about was the kitsunes safety. Nothing else mattered.

Sonic walked through the hallway, muttering beneath his breath. He paced around the living room a minute, angry tears beginning to fall from his eyes and slide down his face. He was torn in half; one half wanted him to stay, telling him that the kitsune needed him...needed him to survive. The other half demanded that he leave, that the kitsune would be safer without him, would survive alone...

Sonic muttered again, chuckling darkly at himself before cursing himself.

"...Sonic?"

_"Help me!"_

Sonic whipped around at the sound of his name, his green eyes wide with surprise. He looked like he was on the verge of insanity, his blue fur ruffled and unkempt, his green eyes wide and bloodshot, the pupils near slits. The wide eyes landed on the figure standing in the hallway, the sun catching once more on the metal of his arm.

Immediately, upon looking at Miles 'Tails' Prower, cringing as he walked forward, Sonic felt shock waves of guilt throughout his body.

The small twin-tailed fox stepped forward from the hallway, his eyes squinting as he struggled to walk, his body still so fragile, so weak. His orange fur was dull and unkempt, and behind him, his metal tails dragged the ground, the fox unable to hold them up as he once was. His real arm was holding to the wall as he stumbled forward, helping him to keep his balance, while the artificial metal one hung at his side, almost useless.

The half-robot, half-fox child stopped a few feet in front of Sonic, and he looked up at him with his pale blue eyes. Immediately, as if on instinct, Sonic stepped away, nearly falling to the ground when his knees felt weak.

"Sonic..." the kitsune said, then cringed slightly as he shifted, his breathing irregular. "H-help me..."

_"Oh, God! No!"_

For a moment, the hedgehog didn't know what to do. Tails stood in front of him, nearly ready to collapse, but Sonic didn't know if helping him to the couch would be good or bad for the kitsune.

After all, all the hedgehog was good for was bringing injury and harm to his younger brother.

"Sonic..." the fox kit whined pitifully, swaying dangerously. "Please...help me..."

_"Please!"_

Sonic, with hesitation, stepped forward and gently wrapped his arm beneath the kitsunes arm and drapped it over his shoulder, helping him walk to the couch, where he sat with a sigh. Sonic stood over him, almost unable to look at what he had done. The metal caught the light again, sending reflections to the ceiling.

_All he could hear was the roaring of the machine...and the sound of the kitsunes screams..._

Tails panted loudly, beads of sweat rolling from his forehead. Sonic looked away from him, closing his eyes. Since he had brought the kitsune home, Tails had never once looked at the hedgehog like it was his fault, even though it really was. Sonic opened his eyes, staring down at his hands.

He wasn't..._fast_ enough...

Tails finally regained his breath, and Sonic could feel his crystal blue eyes staring at him, wanting him to stay. But Sonic couldn't...wouldn't. He was not going to be the reason the kitsune died. Hesitantly, Sonic looked over at his younger brother, who blinked at him sleepily.

"Sonic...I don't blame you..." he said quietly, breaking the silence. Sonic stared at him; how was he always able to read his mind like that? The kitsune smiled sadly at him. "It's not your fault. No one is to blame but Robotnik." At the name, Sonic felt rage well into his heart, and he clenched his fist.

The scientist _would_ pay...

"And I don't want you to leave," the kitsune whispered, his voice breaking. His blue eyes were looking right at him, a sad smile still placed on his lips. He seemed unashamed of the tears falling slowly from his eyes. Sonic stared at him, his own tears welling in his eyes. He reached up and gently wiped them from Tails's face, unable to see them there.

It was...too painful...

Sonic forced a sad smile, and it felt almost...sarcastic. "You know I can't stay, Tails," the hedgehog replied, his voice scratchy. "With me here, you know you're as good as dead." Tails shook his head, sighing weakly.

"Sonic, I _need_you here," the kitsune replied, swallowing. "I really do." Sonic stared into his blue eyes, his green eyes dripping with tears. "I can't...I can't make it without you...And you should know that by now."

Sonic remained silent. His mind had been made, but how could he explain that to Tails? How could he tell the kitsune that he was leaving because it was his fault, whether he believed it or not? Sonic knew every second staying with the kitsune brought him closer to his death. Sonic shook his head without a word, uttering a tiny, broken laugh.

Finally he spoke. "You don't need me," he replied quietly, looking away and down at the floor. "You will make it so much better without me." He closed his eyes, shaking his head again. "It's my fault, Tails. I could've been faster...could've saved you from...from _this_." He growled the final word, standing quickly as if sitting infuriated him. "It's my fault, and we both know it." Enraged by himself, Sonic growled loudly, slamming his fist into a wall. The cracking of wood startled Tails as Sonic's hand went right through the wall. For a moment, neither moved, and Sonic stared at the hole in the wall. Growling loudly, Sonic pulled his arm away, heading to the door.

"No...Sonic..." Tails struggled to stand, panting loudly as Sonic reached for the door. "Please...don't leave." Tails finally rose to his feet, swaying dangerously as he reached for Sonic with his actual arm. Sonic stopped in the doorway, the kitsunes pleading voice causing his heart to strain against itself.

"I'm sorry Tails," he muttered, just loud enough for the kitsune to hear. "But in order for you to be safe...I have to leave." He paused a second, staring at the doorknob clutched in his hand. "In order for you to be safe...you just have to learn to hate me." He paused again, clutching the doorknob tighter as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Just..._hate me_, Tails..."

With that, Sonic disappeared from the doorway, speeding down the cliff side, his vision blurred from his tears, running nearly blind through the Mystic Ruins. His tears flew out behind him, picked up by the wind and carried, as he left Tails behind.

An actual sob rose from Sonic's throat, and he sped up, going as fast as he possibly could.

**xxx**

Tails looked at the place where Sonic stood only moments before, his blue eyes shocked, tears falling from them. Using his artificial hand for support to stand, Tails used his other to allow his head to fall into it, crying softly to himself as the weakness took over again and drove him to the floor. He attempted to pick himself up, but it was futile. He simply lay there, his eyes closed.

Sonic wanted Tails to hate him. To _hate_ him. Tails couldn't. No matter what Sonic did, Tails would never hate him. To love a brother was forever, and Tails indeed loved Sonic as his brother. So, never. It would never happened.

But Sonic needed him to...

Tails sniffled gently, forcing himself to his knees the best he could. His tails and arm were so heavy, so much different that having his real ones. It was nearly impossible for him to move around now. Simply lifting his arm was a challenge that caused him to break a sweat. Tails pulled himself up in the couch, lying down and watching the open door, hoping, praying, Sonic would come back.

Tails didn't blame Sonic. Sonic had done not a thing. If he had been a second later, Tails might have been dead, but still...Sonic hadn't stuck him in the robotizer anyway. Tails closed his tired eyes, breathing heavily. For this, Sonic was not to blame.

And Tails wasn't about to hate him for what he didn't do.

**xxx**

_It was just like any other run. Sonic the Hedgehog laughed to himself as he bolted through the forest, the chill in the air nipping at him as it rushed by, but he payed no mind. He ran gleefully through the cold, a smile across his face._

_He always loved running. The freedom it gave him was amazing. He breathed in deeply, sighing loudly as he rushed past another glacier near the forest, his eyes wandering across it as he past it. He could travel the world in minutes, something that took anyone else years. And it always made him feel alive._

_Sonic looked up at the sun, hidden by the clouds. He had promised Tails he would be home before sunset. Where he was, the sun was just rising above him. Calculating, Sonic decided it was around time to head back home, nearing close to sunset at the Mystic Ruins._

_He skidded to a quick stop, then turned around only to start running at top speed again. Glaciers and forests rushed by him, and he dodged anything in his path, leaping and ducking over and under them proudly, showing off to anyone that may be watching. He laughed quietly to himself as he neared warmer weather, gratefully allowing the warmth to soothe his body._

_He made it home not long later, running up the cliff side at top-speed. He skidded to a quick stop, a safe distance from the long fall into the ocean on the other side. Chuckling slightly to himself, Sonic walked up toward the house, his green eyes landing on it as he looked away from the drop._

_Immediately, he knew something wasn't right._

_The door was open, swinging silently on its hinges as the wind pushed and pulled at it. Sonic narrowed his eyes, preparing for whatever was inside. His first thought was Tails; was the kitsune alright? Did someone break in and hurt him? or worse? Sonic was silent as he neared the house, keeping his racing mind to himself._

_He stepped inside and the first thing he noticed was the papers and other objects lying everywhere. A struggle had taken place. Sonic felt his heartbeat quicken as he entered the house, his gloved hands clenching together as his eyes darted to and fro in the house, looking for anything that would be of harm._

_Finding nothing, Sonic decided to make himself know. "...Tails?" the hedgehog cried, his voice bouncing off the walls. Silence met his call, and he narrowed his eyes further, his heart rate quickening. He immediately raced to Tails's workshop. Empty. The bedroom; empty. Kitchen; empty. Sonic sped back into the living room, growing more worried and angry with every moment. _

_"Tails!" he tried one last time, growling under his breath at the silence. He turned back to the door, ready to go look for him. And then, he saw the note, tacked to the door, with his name in big letters at the top. He ripped it from the wall, his eyes growing at the words on the page._

_"Jesus Christ!" the hedgehog breathed, closing his eyes as he growled again. He opened them quickly, throwing the note to the floor and racing out the door._

_He hoped he wasn't too late..._

Sonic,

Sorry about the little mess. You're friend just doesn't know when to stop. We hope you don't mind. Speaking of your little sidekick, I'm afraid we took him with us. He put up quiet a nice fight for a little guy, and I'm sure he will be good for the rest of my robot army.

We hope you don't mind if Tails takes a visit to our robotizer. I'm sure it'll do him well. Come visit if you like. The next time you see dear old Miles he'll be nothing but a robot.

See you soon, hedgehog! I'm afraid theres no winning this time!

Your friend,  
Dr. Ivo Robotnik.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 2

_Alright, new chapter! This one is kinda good. Got some action. I think we'll only have one to two chapters left. :) You know how evil I am, so don't be surprised if theres a tearjerker on the final chapter. Hope you enjoy this latest chapter!_

**Chapter 2**

It was all he could do to keep his legs moving.

For two days, Sonic ran. He didn't stop, even for a break. He was fearful...Fearful that any pause of his legs could cause him to run back to the Mystic Ruins, back to Tails, putting him in danger. So he kept running.

By the second day, Sonic could hardly feel his legs, and what he could feel felt like pudding. But still, he kept running as long as he could, and by the third day, he could no longer lift his legs. In the middle of some god forsaken rain forest, Sonic collapsed, falling unconscious before even striking the ground.

**xxx**

Tails awoke with a start to a loud knocking at the door, his heart beating frantically from the surprise. For a moment, he remained motionless on the couch, unable to feel his arm and tails. Then, the knocking sounded again, and Tails groaned, attempting to get up. But his arm must have been asleep, because he couldn't lift it, couldn't support himself to stand.

"...Sonic, could you get th--" And he stopped short as the previous days events came rushing back, like being suddenly stuck with a hangover upon awaking. He looked down at his arm, hanging off the couch, and saw the metal glinting in the faint moonlight pouring through the window. He cringed gently, moving it the little ways he could, examining it in the dim light.

Then the pounding came again, much louder, followed by a frustrated shout.

Tails took a deep breath and positioned his real arm beneath him, attempting to lift the metal one to help. It worked a little; he managed to work the metal one to the edge of the couch, grasping it with his strong fingers. He lifted himself slowly, sweat breaking out against his brow. After a couple seconds, Tails was sitting on the couch, panting heavily.

The pounding sounded again. "Coming!" Tails shouted hoarsely, now grabbing the arm of the couch to help himself to his feet. His metal tails beneath him were heavy, and it took almost all his strength to lift himself to standing position. Once on his feet, Tails leaned against the arm of the couch, panting heavily.

Now he dared to take a step forward, trying to even the unnatural weight of the metal appendages with the rest of his weight. It actually worked a little, as Tails was able to take slow steps forward, the effort of just staying upright draining. He leaned against the wall as he reached for the doorway, feel sweat soaking his skin through his fur. He grasped the door with his real hand, pulling it open slowly.

To his surprise, Knuckles leaped into the house, his violet eyes frustrated and impatient as he looked around the house. His expression changed to confusion when he didn't see anyone in front of the door. Then, he looked to his right, seeing Tails leaning against the wall for support, his breathing irregular and his eyes half closed.

Still, the kitsune forced a smile. "Hey, Knuckles," he greeted hoarsely, lifting his arm tiredly to wave.

For a moment, Knuckles stared in shock at Tails, taking in his metal appendages. The shocked silence lasted for several seconds, Knuckles staring wide-eyed, horrified, at the change of the kitsune.

"Tails..." he breath, finally meeting the kitsunes eyes. To his surprise, Tails saw the flicker of concern showing in his eyes. Tails lost his smile, still struggled to not fall over. He must've looked a site.

"Robotnik," the kitsune breathed quietly, the name sending shockwaves of anger and hate and sadness through his small body. "Robotnik happened."

Suddenly, Tails felt his legs give away beneath him, and he fell to the floor fast, striking it hard. He didn't bother to try and get up; he had no strenght left to try again. He felt Knuckles approach, the echidna's strong arms picking the kitsune up. Tails suddenly found himself in the echidna's arms, and felt Knuckles gasp as the sudden, surprising weight. Knuckles carried Tails to the couch, sitting him up gently.

Tails was surprised to feel wetness on his face, and lifted his hand to feel a tear drop on his cheek. He quickly wiped it away, but felt his eyes water, and he sniffed, closing them. He didn't want Knuckles to see. His metal arm dangled uselessly off the couch, and Tails cursed it, as well as his namesake tails, uselessly lying next to him.

"Where Sonic?" the echidna suddenly asked, his voice breaking the silence. Tails opened his blurry eyes and saw Knuckles at eye level with him, his gaze firm, but not unkind. Hearing the hedgehog's name, Tails closed his eyes again, shaking his head and forcing his sobs to the back of his throat.

"I...I don't know..." the kitsune breathed quickly, attempting to keep his voice under control. "He...he left."

"What do you mean, he left?" Knuckles replied, his voice stiff. Tails shook his head again, opening his eyes and looking down at his hands.

"Sonic...he thought staying here put me in danger...so...so he left..." A sob broke through the kitsunes weak barrier, and erupted from his throat. Knuckles didn't say anything for a moment, and when Tails finally looked up at him, the echidna's violet eyes were focused on nothing, staring out at something Tails couldn't see. Then, he snapped back, and his eyes were hard, angry. He stood quickly, heading for the door.

"You have no idea where he went?" the echidna asked quickly, and Tails shook his head.

"He just left."

Knuckles growled, turning away from the door and back to Tails. "Why would he do something so _stupid_?" he growled angrily, pacing around the room. "Of course only he would do that!" He pounded a fist into the wall, careful to not break it as Sonic had done before. "Stupid..."

Tails sniffed quietly, groaning as he tried again to lift his metal arm to place it on the arm of the couch. He failed once again, and growled angrily, his tears falling from his eyes and to the couch. He didn't want the arm. He wanted it gone...for good. He attempted to slam it into the wall behind him, but once again, he failed, the metal piece too heavy for him to lift as his arm. Instead he growled in frustration, lying his head against the couch and allowing his angry tears to fall.

Somewhere nearby, he heard Knuckles moving about, and when he looked up, the echidna was heading toward him. His violet eyes were angry still, and Tails blinked away the tears the best he good.

"Listen, Tails," the echidna said, his voice calm. "I'm going to find Sonic. You have...to stay here. I _will_find him and bring him back." His eyes softened gently, and for the first time, Tails found himself looking into Knuckles's sympathetic gaze. "Stay here and stay safe. We'll get Robotnik for this." With that, Knuckles turned and rushed out of the house. Tails watched him leave, his blue eyes shining with unshed tears. The world looked blurry from the tears, and he wiped them away, sniffing gently.

He attempted to stand again, but failed bitterly, falling back against the couch. Crying softly, Tails allowed himself to fall back against the couch, lying his head on the arm as he closed his eyes. The tears poured from them, and he sobbed gently, almost silently.

He almost felt betrayed by Sonic, and he clenched his eyes shut.

_"Just...hate me, Tails..."_

Tails opened his eyes, staring at the wall. There was no way he could hate Sonic. No matter what, the kitsune would wait for him to return, wait for him to realize how much Tails actually needed him. He would wait for him forever if he had to. He snuffled quietly, turning his gaze toward the glass door.

"I'll wait, Sonic," he whispered to himself. "I'll wait, whether you like it or not."

**xxx**

The bright sunlight woke Sonic from his sleep, and he moaned quietly, muttering something about the blinds. He shifted, wincing as he felt the burning of tired and sore muscles. He turned his face away from the sunlight, but it was just as bright as the other position. He groaned again, digging his face into the ground.

"Tails...would ya close the blinds?" he groaned loudly, his voice slightly muffled from being pushed into the ground. When his demand was not obliged, Sonic growled quietly, lifting his head and opening one eye, squinting against the sun. "C'mon, lil bro, I need my sleep here." But when his eyes adjusted to the sunlight, he realized he wasn't inside. For a millisecond, he was confused.

But then, it came rushing back to him, and he felt sick, nauseated.

He wasn't at home. He wasn't even in the Mystic Ruins. He doubted he was even in the same hemisphere as the Mystic Ruins. He was in the middle of a rainforest, alone. And Tails...was somewhere else, half a robot...but safe. Safe.

Sonic sighed gently, lying his head back against the ground. The emptiness and guilt was back, swirling around the remander of his heart like a black cloud, just waiting, waiting, to destroy it with a storm. He closed his eyes, wondering if the nightmare would end, or just continue for the rest of his life.

He was unable to move his legs, they were still so weak from running all that time. He simply layed there, listening to the unusual quiet around him.

So it was quiet a shocker when he felt something strike him hard in the side, sending him rolling across the forest floor. He breath was knocked from him, but Sonic found his strength hidden somewhere, and jumped to his feet, trying to catch his breath.

"You selfish, filthy bastard!" the red echidna in front of him roared, and before Sonic could react, there was another punch to the chest, and he was thrown backwards, quickly sucking in breaths as he rolled to avoid another one. Knuckles the Echidna growled in frustration, and Sonic leaped to avoid another painful blow from the echidna's powerful fists.

"What the _hell_, Knuckles?!" the hedgehog shouted back, suddenly angered. Knuckles didn't say a word. Instead, he decided to speak with his fists, sending punch after punch toward Sonic. Sonic managed to dodge a few, but the rest struck, sending powerful strikes of pain through the hedgehog. He was thrown backwards again, managing to land on his feet, skidding to a stop. Knuckles began to attack again, but Sonic was quicker when prepared. He dashed out of the way, aiming his own kick to Knuckles side. He struck his target, and with a grunt of pain, Knuckles flew a few feet before striking the ground. Sonic panted, catching his breath.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Knuckles?" Sonic shouted at him, his anger flowing through his veins. His heart pounded frantically, and his legs felt stronger as he stood, looking toward the echidna as he stood, blood dripping from his busted lip. Sonic felt blood on his own lip, and some dripping from a cut on his cheek. "What are you attacking me for?"

Knuckles growled, stepping toward Sonic. Without a word, he rushed toward him, aiming another punch. Sonic stopped him by dashing away, then aiming a spindash right at the echidna as he whipped around to find him. He struck Knuckles, uncurling just in time to land upright over top him, glaring down at him as he pinned him to the ground. Knuckles growled in anger, struggling to get away, but Sonic had a tight hold, and held him down, growling back at him.

"You, selfish, idiotic, dumbass!" Knuckles shouted at him, struggling more. Sonic said nothing until Knuckles stopped struggling, the echidna's chest rising and falling quickly as he breathed. His violet eyes pierced into Sonic.

"Now that you are done _attacking_ me, can you _please _tell me what the hell is going on?" he shouted into the echidna's face, earning a glare from his violet eyes.

"I can't _believe _you are so selfish!" Knuckles shouted back, attempting to free himself again. "Leaving Tails alone like that, and in his state! I outta kick your ass all the way ba--"

Sonic didn't hear the rest, as what he said about Tails struck him hard, as if Knuckles had punched him again in the stomach. Tails...he had left him alone...but it was to keep him safe...to keep him from harm.

"Selfish?" Sonic screeched, cutting Knuckles off. "I want to keep him safe! With me there, he always in danger, Knuckles! I left to keep him safe...to keep him from harm." Knuckles narrowed his eyes, thrashing again.

"Keep him safe?" Knuckles shouted back, and Sonic glared at him. "When I walked in, the poor kit could hardly stand!" Knuckles attempted to kick up at but Sonic was faster. He dodged the kicked, sitting on the echidnas legs. "How is that keeping him safe, huh? How is making him fend for himself, without use of his arm and tails, keeping him safe?" Sonic was slightly shocked by the echidna's words, and Knuckles broke free, aiming a sharp uppercut to the hedgehog's chin. Sonic grunted, flying backwards and striking the ground. Before he could move, Knuckles was on top of him, aiming another punch to his face. Blood exploded into his mouth.

"How could you do that?" he shouted at him, aiming a final punch to Sonic's face. "Leaving him alone! Just so you could escape the sight of seeing him like that? How selfish can you get!" Knuckles stopped his attack, breathing deeply as he looked down at Sonic. The hedgehog shook his head, closing his eyes. Knuckles crawled off of him, and Sonic rolled over, spitting blood on the ground. They were quiet awhile before Knuckles spoke again, shaking his head.

"What made you do that?" he muttered quietly. "Why?" Sonic said nothing, spitting blood again. He didn't have an answer to that. Knuckles's words were partly true. What if thats why Sonic left, to escape the site of his best friend, to escape the guilt that plagued him upon seeing his metal appendages? Sonic closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"You're right," the hedgehog replied, his voice warped by his swollen lips. "You're right, Knuckles." Tears fell from his eyes, and he blinked the rest away, shaking his head again. He stood, swaying gently on his feet, looking up at the sky. "I...I gotta go back...

"I gotta go back..."

**xxx**

Tails continued staring at the front door, waiting, watching. His eyes were heavy, and his breathing felt...rather difficult. The kitsune attempted to take a deep breath, but was unable to. He refused to panic, however, simply breathing normally. Then, he felt it. The metal appendages tightened, followed by the rest of his body. He couldn't move, almost as if he were paralyzed. He whimpered slightly, panic exploding in his mind, and the next thing he knew, he was struggling for breath, huffing and puffing.

_What...whats happening?_

His entire body complete shut down, and Tails struggled to keep his eyes open, not even daring to blink. He had to stay awake...but the darkness was so inviting, so wanted. He was no longer breathing, and the darkness seemed to be attacking him. He struggled subconsciously, getting away and fighting it off.

But in the end, it was inevitable.

He finally gave in, closing his eyes and allowing the darkness to take him. The moment his eyes shut, his body released its strange hold on him, and his breathing returned. As he drifted into unconsciousness, he imaged seeing Sonic, standing at the front door, waving at him with a smile.

_Sonic...Where are you?_

**xxx**

_Sonic raced through the forest, ignoring the ice cold rain splattering against him. Thunder roared above him, but he payed no mind. He only had one thought; and that was getting to where he was going._

Gotta get there_, he kept telling himself, dodging roots and branches. _Gotta hurry. Please...

_Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime of running through the forest, Sonic broke through into a large clearing, skidding to a stop to stare in hatred at the large metal building rising in front of him. He growled quietly, clenching his fists together._

_"Here I come, Robotnik," Sonic whispered, gritting his teeth. He raced up to the building, walking right through the front door._

_The inside was strangely quiet. No robots were patrolling, no cameras were on. It was almost as if Robotnik were waiting for him, wanting him to come find Tails. He raced through the hallways, trying to find his way to the main control room._

_He walked through a very large door, his green eyes alert and searching the room. He stepped to the middle of it, and immediately, the door sealed shut. He whirrled around, only to see the metal slab blocking his exit. Sonic growled, turning around and continuing._

_"Well, Sonic, I see you decided to join us!"_

_Sonic stopped and looked up, his eyes immediately falling on Robotnik, sitting up above him on a higher level. Sonic clenched his fist, not ready for games today._

_Robotnik had Tails. This was no game when his little brother got involved._

_"Cut the crap, Robotnik, and show me Tails!" he shouted back. "I swear, if one damn hair on his head is hurt, I'll kill you here and now." Robotnik laughed above him, as if the whole thing were a joke._

_"I think if you step into the next room, you'll find what you're looking for." With a laugh, the lights above were shut off, and Sonic was enveloped in darkness, the only light coming from the room ahead. Robotnik was gone, and Sonic felt his anger rising. Cautiously, Sonic stepped into the next room, his every nerve prepared for battle._

_Immediately, Sonic stopped, his emerald eyes growing wide at what he saw._

_"No...Tails!"_

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 3

_Finally, new chapter. I've not had any muse for this story, and I apologize. _

_I actually cried writing this chapter. The ending after the final flashback to what happened to Tails may be a little confusing, but all it is is random quotes taken from the story. When reading, just image a broken tape recorder or something broken replaying them._

_The ending may be confusing too, but all it is is the final paragraph of the prologue. And it has a double meaning. ;D See if you can figure it out._

_Enjoy. And grab a box of tissues._

**Just Hate Me**

**Chapter 3**

Sonic sped through the rain forest, Knuckles somewhere behind him. He breathed deeply, his head splitting painfully. Everything was his fault. Leaving Tails had been a mistake, his own selfish need to get away, and Sonic had played on it. He raced faster and faster through the forest, past all the other lands he had come too, kept running until he could no longer hear Knuckles hard footfalls behind him.

_Hang on, Tails,_ he thought, racing faster, his feet already aching. _Please...I'm coming..._

He was almost there, almost home. It wouldn't be long now. He hoped he would make it, hoped Tails would forgive him for leaving. Tears stung his eyes, and he growled, running, running, running...

**xxx**

Tails finally woke up, his vision blurry and twisted. He couldn't move, could hardly breath, and carefully took small breaths, just enough to keep him conscious. He looked toward the door, hoping, praying to see Sonic. But again, there was nothing there, and Tails blinked, the room twisting and spinning around him.

Tails smiled slightly, his eyes heavy. He could no longer feel any pain, he couldn't feel the heaviness of the metal anymore. He felt like he was floating. His vision became slightly clearer, and he watched the door with drooping eyes.

Then, he saw a sight he thought he'd never see again, just as he felt the darkness trying to claim him again. His entire body clenched together as it had before, but he kept forcing breaths, his smile still on his face as he watched the blue blur race into the house.

"Tails!"

"...Sonic..."

**xxx**

Something was wrong...Sonic could feel it.

He was in the Mystic Ruins now, and he didn't slow down as he leaped off the mountains. He kept running, full speed, right up the hill and up to the house.

His entire body clenched together. Something...something wasn't right.

He sped toward the house. The door was open. Looking inside, he saw Tails, lying on the couch...a strange smile on his face. The sunlight glittered off of the metal appendages, but Sonic ignored it.

Something was wrong...just in the way Tails looked.

His small body was stiff, and he hardly seemed to be breathing. Sonic felt his heart stop, and he skidded to his own stop beside Tails inside the house.

"Tails!" he shouted.

"...Sonic..." he heard the kitsune whispered, breathlessly, and Sonic, feeling the tears in his eyes, quickly scooped the kitsune off the couch, falling to the floor with the now super heavy Tails in his arms.

Tails didn't used to be heavy at all...Sonic swallowed the lump in his throat, looking down at the kitsune in his arms. Tails looked up at him, and Sonic could tell he was forcing himself to breath.

"Hey, lil' buddy," Sonic whispered, tears in his eyes as he forced a smile. Tails smiled up at him, his eyes half closed.

"Sonic..." Tails breathed, blinking slowly. Sonic kept his fake smile on his face, lifting his knees to best support the kitsune in his arms. "Sonic...you came back..."

Sonic swallowed again. "Yeah, Tails...I'm...I shouldn't have left...I...I'm really sorry I did, I just can't..." He closed his eyes, his words lost in his throat. "I'm sorry, Tails. I really am...I'm so sorry." Tears began to leak from the hedgehogs eyes and he reopened them to look at Tails.

For a moment, Tails simply looked at him, the smile gone from his face. Then, with a trembling hand, he reached up slowly, the motion probably taking all the strength the kitsune had, and carefully, gently, wiped the tears from his face. The motion left Sonic speechless, and he simply stared at his best friend.

"I still don't blame you, Sonic," the kitsune whispered. "I never will. It was...never your fault." The kitsune struggled to breath again, and Sonic didn't dare to blink, fearful the motion would cause Tails to leave forever. The kitsune took a shuddering breath, looking up at Sonic.

"I told you...I couldn't make it without you..."

"Tails..." he whispered back painfully, swallowing again. "Tails...please...You're going to be okay, okay?" The hedgehog felt himself give into a panic. "Y-you'll be fine...W-we'll get you h-help, o-okay?" The hedgehog attempted to stand, but Tails was now too heavy for him to carry at that moment, in his weakened state. Sonic slumped back to the floor, but tried again, only to get the same results.

"Sonic..." Tails breathlessly whispered, and Sonic looked down, his green eyes blurred with tears. "Sonic...I'm not okay..." The hedgehog said not a word, his thoughts on the verge of insanity. "I can't...I can't breath, Sonic..."

Sonic felt the panic again, and whispered. "Tails, Tails, buddy, keep trying. Please don't...please don't...You'll be okay...You _have_ to be. Tails, please!" Sonic cried out in anguish. "I _can't let you die_!"

Tails's eyes slid close anyway, and Sonic sobbed quietly. "Sonic...please don't...I can't...help it...I'm so...sleepy..." The kitsune struggled, Sonic could see it, and his eyes opened once more, just barely. Tails looked at Sonic, his eyes torn. "Sonic...please...don't..." He shuddered in his arms, his eyes hardly opened now. "I'm...I'm cold, Sonic..."

Sonic let out a tore whimper, and lifted the kitsunes slightly, wrapping his arms tightly around him. He searched for a blanket on the couch, but there was none there. Instead, Sonic clutched him tightly to his chest, not letting his eyes move from Tails's.

"Tails..." he whimpered slightly, the tears flowing from his eyes freely now. "Tails...I love you, buddy..." Tails shuddered again, his half open eyes looking up at Sonic. The hedgehog was torn in two at the look in the kitsunes eyes.

"Sonic..." he whispered, shivering again. "I love you too...But I'm...so cold..." Sonic, biting back a scream, hugged the kitsune closer to his chest. He could feel each shuddering breath Tails took now, and each one, so weak, sent pain into Sonic's heart.

"Sonic...I love...you..." Tails managed, and Sonic closed his eyes finally, crying softly as he rocked him and Tails back and forth.

"I love you too, Tails...I love you too..."

And right then, huddled close into Sonic's arm, the kitsune stiffened one last time, his breathing cut off, and for a horrid minute, Sonic held him like that. He could hear the gasping of the kitsune, terrified, as he couldn't get another breath pulled into his lungs. Sonic held him, crying and rocking softly, the kitsunes struggled gasps ringing in his ears.

And then, after a horrid minute, Miles 'Tails' Prower fell limp in Sonic's arms.

The effect was immediate; the moment Tails finally fell limp, dead in his arms, Sonic crossed the border of insanity, and screamed.

The sound was heart-shattering, earsplitting, and bloodcurdling. It lasted a straight minute before Sonic cut it off, sobbing as he held the dead Tails close to his heart, still rocking.

"Tails...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry...Tails...please..."

All Sonic wanted Tails to do was hate him...just hate him...

But now, Sonic did need Tails to hate him.

Because now...he simply hated himself.

With a gut wrenching sob, Sonic pulled himself away from Tails, looking down at the last moment of terror written across his face. The kitsunes eyes were open in horror, his mouth opened, as if he were still gasping for air. His eyes were glassy...And Sonic knew...Tails was no longer there.

With another scream, Sonic lay Tails on the floor, standing up and proceeding to destroy the house. Pictures on the wall were sent shattering to the floor. Things on the table were broken, walls were broken. Sonic took his anger at himself out on the house, and when he finished his onslaught, his hands were bleeding horribly, from the elbow to the very tips of his fingers, and he looked at the blood darkly, the dark crimson dripping on the floor, flowing from his entire arm.

Then, the anger was suddenly gone, disappeared, and the grief Sonic felt was unlike anything before. He felt no pain in his arm, only felt the blood pouring from the wounds the glass inflicted, and he became lightheaded. He sobbed loudly, dropping to the floor next to Tails.

"It's my fault...It's my fault...all mine..."

He gathered Tails into his arms, hugging him closely as he had before. He rocked back and forth, sobbing and muttering under his breath. He was careful to not let his pouring blood touch Tails, and held it away from the kitsune, watching it as he hugged Tails close to him in his other arm. The blood was pouring from the wounds, staining the carpet. The lightheaded feeling was stronger, and Sonic let his head hang back, clutching Tails close as he stared now at the ceiling.

He would be found by Knuckles hours later, his arm no longer bleeding, his chest no longer moving, and his heart no longer hurting, with Tails clutched forever into his arms.

**xxx**

_The screams were piercing as Sonic watched, horrified, as Tails was dropped into the roboticizer. _

_"NO!" he screamed, lunging forward to somehow help Tails. "Tails!"_

_"Sonic!" the kitsune screamed, and suddenly, Sonic's world was gone. From inside the roboticizer, Tails was screaming painfully, horribly, and all Sonic wanted was the screams to stop._

_"Tails! God, no!" Sonic lunged for the machine, kicking, punching, spindashing, anything he could possibly do to save Tails from his fate. The machine screamed, but Tails's screams of pain were louder, and Sonic felt his mind nearly cracking from it._

_"Robotnik! STOP IT NOW!" Sonic screamed, nearly dropping to the ground to block the screams out. He spindashed again and again, as the scientist laughed somewhere above him. Sonic screamed loudly._

_"Sonic! Please, help me!"_

_"TAILS!" Sonic screamed again, and this time, hit the machine with everything he had. It only creaked slightly, but the screams continued. Sonic growled loudly, preparing another spindash, and aiming this time for its 'entrance'._

_The less-powerful metal shattered, and Sonic felt the machine shutter to a stop. He kept spindashing until he reached Tails, not bothering to look back as he grabbed the kitsune, and raced back out. The screams were over, but they still rung in his ears._

_He heard the insane cries of the scientist behind him, and only when he was away from the building did he dare look down at Tails in his arms._

_"Oh God...No...no..."_

**xxx**

_"Not here," he answered, chuckling darkly as if the whole thing were a bad joke, a horrible one, but a joke at that. He looked down at his red sneakers before back up at Tails._

_"Take care of yourself, Tails. Alright?" _

_"Sonic..." the kitsune said, then cringed slightly as he shifted, his breathing irregular. "H-help me..."_

_"...you just have to learn to hate me." _

_You'll be okay...You have to be. Tails, please!" Sonic cried out in anguish. "I can't let you die!"_

_"Sonic...I love...you..."_

_"I love you too, Tails...I love you too..."_

_"Tails...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry...Tails...please..."_

_"Just...hate me, Tails..."_

**xxx**

_"Take care of yourself, Tails. Alright?" Sonic sniffed, looking up at him sadly. Blue eyes met green, and the two exchanged silent words in that single look, a million thoughts and worries exchanged in a single second. _

_And seconds later, Tails stepped up to Sonic, carefully wrapping his arms around his shoulders, embracing him as tears fell from his eyes and landed on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic did nothing for a moment, and then he wrapped his own arms around Tails._

_There, in his younger brothers arms, Sonic the Hedgehog gritted his teeth as quiet sobs racked his body, and tears poured from his face._

**End of Story**


End file.
